Unsent
by Ranchan11
Summary: Usagi recieves a mysterious package and it carries some bad news with it.


Heya! Ranchan here. Here's a Sailor Moon fic I found tucked away. I know I need to update all my fic but hey it's Dec. I live in Florida and am still trying to get everything back to normal after 3 hurricanes. (Hurray for the unofficial state flag. Blue Tarps!)

**Disclaimer:**_ As with everyone else I do not own Sailor Moon or any anime characters. If I did well I wouldn't be here now would I._

Unsent

by Ranchan

Usagi stared at the package that had mysteriously appeared in her room. She had asked Luna, her cat, but it was a mystery to her as well. The package sat on her bed. It was simply wrapped and had a note attached to it.

Usagi was now 21 years old. She had lost the clumsiness she had been plagued with in her youth. She also has matured considerably, no longer the crybaby she had been. She had passed through high school and now attended the college that Mamoru had gone to before attending school in America.

Luna had been surprised as well as delighted by the change in Usagi. It had been as if she suddenly overnight had decided on something and focused on it. The ironic part was the timing. Happening shortly after the Starlights had left. In fact all of the inner senshi had changed after the loss of the three star senshi.

Usagi went to her bed and picked up the letter. The handwriting seemed familiar. Yet, she was unsure from where. The letter and package was addressed to her but also had "A.K.A. Sailor Moon" on the address. Usagi opened the note and read part of the letter. Her tears began to fall over the news that it carried. She dropped the paper to the ground, sat on her bed and opened the package itself. It appeared to be a book of some sort.

Luna had looked on in confusion. At the point where Usagi completely broke down did Luna decide she needed to know what was going in. She walked over to the fallen letter and read what it said.

Usagi,

I am sorry to suddenly write to you after all this time has past since my fellow Starlights and I left. Unfortunately this letter does not carry with it joyous news. While recently serving our princess Taiki and Seiya fell to the enemy . I felt it necessary for you to know this. The pain that Kakyuu and I feel I know you share at this news.

Please, Usagi, share this with everyone. I can feel you pain and I hate to think that one person would carry this on their own. I also want you to know that we never forgot about any of you girls. Especially Seiya. It appears from her journal , which I am giving to you, that she thought of you often. I am sorry I cannot tell you anymore and the fact that this letter is a bearing of bad news. Please forgive all of us. I wish you the best.

Sailor Star Healer

( A.k.a Yaten)

"Oh, Usagi." Luna had read the note 3 times. The Starlights had fallen to an enemy. Luna could only not phantom what Yaten must be going through. He, no she, was the empathetic one. She felt everyone's pain. To feel her own on top of that…..

Usagi opened the journal and noticed that every entry started the same. "Odango." Only two people in her life had ever called her that. Only one of the two saw it fit to make it a common occurrence. This memory caused more tears to fall. Usagi turned to the first entry and began to read it. She knew instantly why Yaten had sent her the journal.

Entry 1

Odango,

Oi! How's it going? Well we have now rebuilt our planet. Kakyuu is greatly pleased with the outcome. I guess it's okay. I don't know for sure anymore. I find myself longing to go back to Earth, to see you again. I think that is why I cannot enjoy the sight of my home now restored. I know that this may never reach you but I have to write this anyway. The day I left Earth I essentially died. I saw you there with your guardians, your friends, and your prince. I knew it was the right thing to do by leaving things as they were. Yet my heart screamed for me to try and make you mine. I love you, odango. You stir things inside of me that I don't even know what they are and may now never know. I never understood what the others I knew talked about when they tried to explain love to me. It all made sense though when I met you. Yet you had your prince and even in the face of doubt you stayed loyal to him. Why? He was gone and yet you never once faltered. I tried to win you and stayed with him. Watching you cry was always the hardest for me because I knew that you only turned to me as a friend. I wanted more . wanted your love. I was willing to give up everything, my mission, my princess, my home, and my life for you.

end entry

Usagi glanced through the next several entries and they were all similar. She flipped to about a third of the way through. Tears still pooled in her eyes as she read .

Entry 2 (at least the 2nd one Usagi fully reads: Approximately #27)

Odango,

Well something amazing happened today. Yaten fell in love, you should see her. She's completely changed, practically overnight. She's no longer sarcastic or bitter. She's happy and talkative. Her and Taiki are inseparable lately. Partly because Taiki still has some of those romance novels from Earth. How she got those is well beyond me though.

Do you remember Odango? That time on the roof of the school. I asked you if I good enough? I still wonder what you would have answered. Yes, you had your prince, but you if you didn't, would I have had a chance? Could I have been that prince?

I stare in the direction of Earth every night. Although I can't really see the planet per say, there is a bright blue star in the spot where your planet would be. The brightness continues to grow. I like to think that the shine is your shine. That it radiates the light of your heart. It grows as you grow and as your kingdom grows. I know thanks to Yaten's empathy abilities, that you all miss us and send us your thoughts of love and friendship on a regular basis. We send it back to you all. Remember I love you my Moon Princess. Please think of me often.

end entry

Usagi continued to flip through the entries. They continued on an on about what was going on with Taiki and Yaten. About training, antics, pranks and even their love lives. The only thing Seiya ever mentioned about himself was his undying love for her.

Finally Usagi skipped many entries and arrived at the last one. She knew this must have been written the night before Seiya died. Usagi was compelled to read it.

The handwriting was very shaky. Not the neat scroll that Seiya had always wrote in. There were tear stains on the paper. Why though? Were they from Kakyuu or Yaten? Had they read this before giving to Usagi? Something inside Usagi's gut told her they weren't though. Something made her think they were Seiya's.

Last entry.

Usagi (Moon Princess),

This will be my last entry into this book. An enemy has threatened our world. Our princess has asked Taiki, Yaten and I to fight. She has left us to the very end, because after Galaxia, she had wanted us to know only peace. She also said that her love for us had made her selfish.

I'm not afraid to fight, never have been. Yet this time I know I will not be returning home. This is going to be my final fight. Don't ask me how I know this, because I'm not quite sure myself.

I have thought of you day and night since we had left. You are probably already married to Mamoru. Unlike Yaten and Taiki, I know I can not be with my love. I wish them the best. I hope they both get the families they've been planning for. I only know the ach that comes from a broken heart that refuses to heal. So I say this one last time:

I LOVE YOU, USAGI!

I wish you happiness, my love. Farewell.

Love, Seiya

end entry

It was the only time that the former Three Lights member had called her by her name. It was also the only entry that Seiya had signed his/her name.

Usagi closed the book, layed down on herbed and began to cry. The depression that crept up on her she fought back.

"She loved you more than anything, Moon Princess," came a familiar and sad voice.

Usagi startled and glance to the corner from which the voice came from. There stood a woman who stood only slightly taller than herself. The woman's emerald colored eyes seemed to float in a pool of tears being held back. The platinum blond hair was pulled back in its usual low ponytail. In the intruder's arms sat Luna.

Luna had held a special spot in heart for this Starlight. So it did not surprise Usagi that her guardian would try and console Yaten.

"Yaten, how?"

"I couldn't just leave the note Usagi. Not with you. The way you were, well……"Yaten's empathy was going into overdrive. The grief, sorrow, pity and sympathy poured out of Usagi. Yaten then pit the cat to the ground and took a few steps toward the weeping princess.

"How did Fighter die?"

"Please, princess, do not ask. I'd rather not say."

Usagi then ran to her friend, hugged her and cried. Usagi had never felt this kind of pain. It seemed almost unbearable. Then here stood Yaten, Sailor Star Healer, the last of the Starlights that had fought to help save Earth and the last of the Three Lights. She seemed to make everything seem easier to bear. Maybe it was because both had loved Seiya. Or maybe it was because of Yaten's empathy abilities.

" I did love Seiya, Yaten." Usagi cried. "I loved him maybe even more than Mamoru. I wish I could have told him. I wish I could have told him everything, to see him one last time."

Yaten held the weeping girl. For the first time since the day she lost her friends, her family, she allowed the tears to fall. She had held back for Kakyuu sake but now she gave into her grief.

_See, Seiya, she loved you more than I could have ever guessed. I hope you know that. I believe you always knew that. Maybe that's why you never gave up._ Thought Yaten. She held on to Usagi tighter at that, sharing in her grief.

ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ

Well that's it for this. Please let me know what you think. I promise to update my other stories, as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think.

Ja ne!

Ranchan


End file.
